


The Dance of Passion

by orphan_account



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Jasmine belly dancing, Slave Jasmine, Sultan Jafar, Told from Jafar´s POV, What if Jafar had won?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With his wishes and magic, Jafar has taken over Agrabah and placed the kingdom under his spell. Tonight, he celebrates his victory by having the enslaved Princess Jasmine entertain him.





	The Dance of Passion

Ah, the kingdom of Agrabah and all of its spoils. At last you´re mine. 

Hard to believe all it took was two wishes and a bit of magic to claim my goal, which I had been coveting for years. After playing around on the former ruler´s side as his vizier, it was time to turn the tables. Nobody to stop me now. 

It was so perfect I couldn´t believe it was real. Just when that meddling street-rat had taken the possession of the lamp and was ruining my plans, I had managed to claim that all for myself. With the Genie´s power at my command, I had wished myself to become both the Sultan of the kingdom and the most powerful sorceror in the world. Almost instantly after gaining that power, I had banished that nuisance to the ends of the Earth, but also made the royals that used to be in good terms with him submit perfectly to me. With my magic, I had altered the history and wiped their minds, making them think I had been the Sultan all along. No more would they refuse to bow to me, but instead would be willing slaves to the most powerful man in the world. A perfect finishing touch to ensure my victory over those mindless fools.

At that moment, the night was dark here at the palace, as I was sitting on my cobra-shaped throne as the Sultan himself, with everything in this palace and kingdom at my command. From every crown jewel to every servant, they were all mine. Finally that old bumbling fool wasn´t in charge anymore, and instead followed my every order too like a literal puppet ruler. 

With the torches, red stone tint and snake patterns everywhere, the palace looked better and more fit for its new ruler now. The treasure from the Cave of Wonders is here too, from all the gold pieces and red gems to swords and crowns. I had kept my lamp hidden out of sight, so that nobody could steal it from its rightful master.

That night, it was time I would celebrate my reign with the best entertainment imaginable, provided to me by the most lovely desert bloom in the kingdom.

With satisfaction, I just kept reclining on the throne in the finest gold and silk robes of the Sultan, being massaged and served drinks by my harem slave girls as my faithful companion, Iago, kept me company. Finishing my glass, I was ready for more festivities in my honor. 

Which begun almost immediately. Oriental music begins playing as curtains in front of me parted at the other side of my throne room. Smiling diabolically, I couldn´t wait for that. 

Into the room walked none other than the former Princess Jasmine, now a mere slave under my power like her father. Whereas the old twat mostly entertained me and Iago as the royal jester in my court, I had chosen some more fitting duties for a beauty like her. 

Smiling sensuously and confidently, Jasmine was clad in a revealing, beautiful strapless red silk bra that emphasized her cleavage in a lovely way, along with red low-cut harem pants with a golden belt, matching gold jewelry in the form of spikey earrings as well as a snake bracelet, and that black hair on a high ponytail. 

Along with wiping her memory, I also had placed another spell on Jasmine. Since the Genie couldn´t make her fall desperately in love with me, I figured out that I had to do it myself with my sorcerer´s powers. It worked better than I expected; soon, she was the most prized woman in my harem, which also included the dancers Genie summoned for her ex-suitor´s parade. For days, she obeyed me like the most loving servant girl in the world. 

As much as I enjoyed her servitude though, I desired something more about Jasmine. I had thought about it for a while before setting my plan in motion, but now, I had the chance for that too.

Without saying a word, she began her sensual belly dance that she had prepared as entertainment for her mighty Sultan. I was already mesmerized even before the show began. There was no young woman I had ever desired as much as her. 

Jasmine shook her hips smoothly at first, moving them back and forth and swaying her well-endowed, curvaceous body. My slave´s moves matched the music almost impeccably, which was quite impressive. I wouldn´t have expected a spoiled palace brat to be so good at this. 

Gazing at her, I couldn´t take my eyes off her bare midriff. From her luscious navel and pert ass to her perfectly-formed breasts and hourglass figure, Jasmine was a real tart. And all of her most desirable beauty was in full display here, which I had never seen properly during the years when I had to pamper her in the palace.

She twirled her legs in a way that showed how flexible her youthful, beautiful body was. During the dance, I saw her smile at me sultrily, which indicated her eagerness to please her new master. Looks like my magic had worked perfectly on her.

The same could be said on her “magic” too and the effect it had on most males. It was no secret why every prince in the kingdoms across the seven deserts wanted this gorgeous thing for themselves, including that worthless brat. But I didn´t need to worry about any of them, at least for now. Jasmine was all mine. 

In a few minutes, the dance music got faster, and so did her moves. She rocked her chest back and forth while holding her hands together. I could see how her gorgeous breasts jiggled a bit during that, which made the performance even better. 

It looked like the dance awakened something sensual in Jasmine too, judging by the way her fair auburn eyes gazed at me as she shook her rear end in front of my eyes. Her performance seemed to show her true desire for me, her handsome and powerful Sultan. Gone were the days when the girl feared me and refused to bow before me during the day I took over.

Glaring at her, I loved where this was going. Being the most powerful sorcerer in the world has it´s benefits, doesn´t it? 

Jasmine kept on grinding her hips rapidly at the beat of the drums, while undulating her belly vigorously. The show just got better and better every second. The Princess was a wonderful belly dancer, almost a natural talent. 

She moved closer to my direction, past the mountains of gold near my throne, while continuing her shimmies and gyrating her curves. The sensuous dance was getting closer to its end, judging by the music.

As the final notes were coming, Jasmine´s movements got calmer again. She moved her hands in the air smoothly while still swinging her hips and belly attractively. 

After a couple of sultry navel movements, the music ended with Jasmine leaning very close to me in a seductive manner, with her eyes closed and her giving me an even better view of her cleavage. What a wonderful note to end her performance with. 

I praised my favorite harem girl for her marvelous performance, as she walked coquettishly close to my throne, bowing humbly before me and calling me “Your Majesty”. Jasmine felt honored by my praise. 

It was like a cherry on the cake of my victory. The one member in the royal family who was the most strong-willed was now my most faithful slave who would do my every whim. And with someone of her loveliness, I´d surely put all of her best potential to use.

She kissed the top of my hand softly right before lying next to my throne on a cushion where she usually sat with her pet tiger kitten Rajah, letting me stroke her breasts and belly a bit softly. I was so pleased about my pussycat; there was a reason why Jasmine was the most beautiful flower in the harem of Sultan Jafar.

As she complemented my twisted beard and gazed into my eyes sultrily, I realized that now was my chance. To not only complete my triumph over the kingdom, but over her too.

Magically, I summoned a golden crown on my palm, offering it to her. I told the former Princess that a beautiful desert bloom like her would belong on the hand of the most powerful man in the world, asking her to become my Queen. 

Her eyes gleaming beautifully and lips turning into a tender smile, she said yes with pure sincerity in her voice. Certainly not what the old Jasmine I knew would´ve answered, but that was only better. 

I smiled slyly as she placed the crown on her head, right before kissing me fiercely on the lips while calling me her beloved Sultan. It always sounded delightful to my ears whenever she addressed me with that title. She reclined her chest against mine while I kissed her back on the throne.

Not only would her body belong to me, but also her heart would now as she accepted my proposal. Iago´s idea of me marrying her had always had merit, but never nearly as much as now.

Holding Jasmine as she stroked my beard, I just couldn´t wait for the day to come. I could already see myself in front of my subjects, clad in the same ceremonial white robes I wore during the day I made my wish to become Sultan as they would cheer and bow willingly in front of me and my bride, clad in white silk and gold, who would be declared husband and wife on the palace wall. And the wedding night…. it was sure to be a night to remember. I wish I could see the look on that street rat´s face now.

Ruling all over Agrabah would feel so rewarding after all of this.


End file.
